Freefalling
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: Her name is Catori Eyota Fala and just like everyone her age she never worried about anything other than boys, music and just like any girl she wanted to have fun. (Note this is a fic Based on an OC that I have for X-men this also maywill contain strong
1. Chapter One: Sweet Sixteen

_**Freefalling**_

_**Chapter One: Sweet Sixteen**_

**The half blond punk girl sat in the back of the class staring out the window at the boy's at the swimming pool. Not paying any attention to the teacher she felt a ruler upside the back of her head. "Earth to Miss Fala , I'm glad you enjoy the swim team but this is math class."**

**She hated school to begin with, but she hated it even more when she had to go in the summer too. She sighed as no one particularly paid attention to her, or anything. Well everyone other than the girl sitting next to her. Catori took the note that was handed to her quickly and opened it laying it onto her open book.**

_**Catori,**_

_**Happy Birthday baby girl, what you doin tonight? I got the car and Oakland's only a short car ride away, oh and not to mention LOC and Toxic Narcotic are playing tonight. XOXO Love Colleen**_

**The half blond girl lowered her thick glasses with the yellow tinted lenses in them as she looked at the pink haired girl sitting next to her and smiled. Nodding as they began to laugh, as the class ended.**

"**How'd you manage to talk your mom into letting you take the car?"**

"**It's your birthday, oh and I managed a few other things for you too."**

"**I love you."**

"**I know I'm grate aren't I Catori?"**

**The half blond playfully hit her friend as they sat not far from the pool, snacking on some chips. "Gotdamn girl just go talk to em' what's the worst he's going ta do turn you down?" **

**Colleen said as Catori shook her head, "No you'll meet him tonight, this one's just eye candy."**

**She said as she gave her friend a quick kiss "I'm late gotta run love ya babe and I'll call ya once I get home and ready." Catori said taking off to her house, singing the whole way home.**

**Her brother sat there on the front porch a small box in his hand, "Hay Your late Cat." he teased ruffling her hair then hugging her. "Happy birthday squirt, it ain't much."**

**He said handing her the gift, "Thanks." she said softly returning the hug, "You have to open it before you go in." giving him a confused look she looked at the thick chain collar and leash in the box, "It's nice but I don't have a boyfriend to use it on."**

**Her brother laughed as he opened the door to the house and a puppy was sitting there looking up at her, his little tail wagging. "Sorry I thought you could use it on your new bitch." he teased as she hugged him then the puppy. **

"**Mom's not coming home today is she?"**

**His face dropped as she was put the collar on the puppy, "Don't be stupid Cat, she'll be home later. What you going ta name him anyways?" He questioned as she sat there thinking, and playing with the puppy. "How bout Chase?" **

**Her brother laughed as he nodded, "Yah yah, anyways go get ready or you'll be late for your concert." he said as she was slightly surprised that he wasn't fighting with her about going. **

**As she made her way to her room she made sure the puppy fallowed her. It didn't take her long to shower and change for the concert. Looking at the tiny mutt she smiled "How do I look?" she asked as the puppy began to try and attack her boot, she laughed as she picked the puppy up and walked into the living room. **

**Looking at colleen who was sitting on the couch she turned back away and cleared her throat. "I love you both but this Is Not what I wanted to see."**

**She said covering the puppy's eyes as well as bowing her own head, only to hear the two of them start laughing. "You behave and make sure my brother behaves while I'm gone kay Chase?" she told the puppy as she ran out of the house before rules were seat. **

**Sitting there she looked at Colleen who's cheeks were beat red, yet she left this one go. "So tell me about your mystery man." **

"**His name's Runt, he's a little taller than me black hair, beautiful blue eyes. Thin tattoos piercings and he's sweet."**

"**How old is he?"**

"**Four years older than me."**

"**Only Four?"**

"**Colleen! Well at least I'm not hitting on YOUR brother."**

"**You win."**

"**I know." **

**Catori hung her arm out the window as she rested her boots on the dashboard, turning up the music, as they made their way to Oakland. **

_**Authors Note**_

**Though this Fiction is based on X-men all the charters in it so far are all Original and belong to me. Eventually there may/will be X-men Cannon Charters in this just none as of yet. **


	2. Chapter Two: Runt

_**Freefalling**_

_**Chapter Two: Runt**_

**Catori got out of the car and quickly made her way to the front of the club and began looking around as she drug Colleen behind her. Only to let go of the girls hand and run over and hug well it was more like a tackle. A taller thin black haired boy.**

"**Hay babe." He said as he kissed her lightly, "Damn you look good tonight." he told her as she blushed then gave him a playful hurt look.**

"**Yah yah I know. What you think I forgot?" He said snapping something around her neck "What kind of guy would I be if I forgot my leading lady's birthday?" He asked as she looked at the silver chain and blue lock around her neck. **

**It was something simple and sweet, yet the thing that caught her eye was the one on his neck.**

"**This is the key to mine." He said putting it in her hand, "And this is the key to yours." he said keeping it.**

**She smiled as she hugged him, "Oh Runt this is Colleen, my best friend." he said as the pink haired girl offered him her hand.**

**Shaking the girls hand he smiled, "I hope she's only told you the good things bout me like she tells me bout you." He teased as Catori stood there attached to his arm.**

**Colleen laughed but turned her attention back to another boy, "Is she always like that?" he asked as his half blond nodded.**

**The night went on yet she never made it to the show, Catori lay on a bench her head resting on Runt's lap as they looked at the three rivers connect.**

"**What's it like to live out here?"**

"**You do what you want when you want."**

"**Don't you miss your family?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Why go back there when I can stay here with you?"**

"**I guess your right."**

"**You guess?"**

"**I mean your right, it'd be nice to live free."**

"**Then do it if you want to."**

"**But I don't know the first thing about it."**

"**Don't worry I'll take care of you."**

"**Promise?"**

"**Always."**

**Catori looked up at him as he told her he'd always take care of her, she smiled as she sat up and hugged him. She never had anyone always there for her, that was probably the reason that her brother had gotten her the puppy. Looking at her he smiled, letting his hand trace the side of her face lightly, "Or you could just stay with me tonight." placing his finger over her lips before she could protest. **

"**Nothing's going to happen, I'm not going to try anything. Just spend the night. See if you like living the way _YOU_ want to. Hell I'll even sleep elsewhere."**

"**No, stay with me all night." Catori said as he helped her off the bench,**

"**You want the sleeping bag?"**

"**We can share."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yah I'm sure."**

**She smiled as they walked up to his squat. Looking at the others around she felt slightly out of place. Looking at the girl that was giving her dirty look Catori held onto his arm a little tighter. "Cass sit the fuck down. Hay guys, yinz lissen up, this here is MY girl Catori."**

**He looked at her as he began to introduce her to everyone there, though he noticed she was shying away from most of them, especially when Cass came towards them. Yet after a few drinks and a little while later Catori had opened up slightly was more talkative.**

**Yet as the night moved on her eyes grew heavy, Runt had already made the bed for her "come on babe lay down."**

**His voice was soft as he walked with her over to were he slept letting her lay down first, yet once she was laying she stopped him as he went to leave. "Stay." she told him as she rested her head on his chest only to fell his lips brush softly over her forehead.**

_**Authors Note**_

**Though this Fiction is based on X-men all the charters in it so far are all Original and belong to me. Eventually there may/will be X-men Cannon Charters in this just none as of yet. **


	3. Chapter Three: Morning

_**Freefalling**_

_**Chapter Three: Morning**_

**Catori woke up before he did, her head resting on his chest, his heart beat was a soft rhythm as she smiled cuddling to him. Yet as she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, though the sent of him in away could be foul was ever so sweet for her. Yet her eyes quickly reopened as she felt his fingers gingerly glide over the side of her face, moving a stay stand of hair from her face tucking it away behind her ear. **

**She smiled as she looked away as her cheeks tinted pink, yet his hand cupped her chin lifting her head so she looked back up towards him. Brushing his lips ever o lightly over hers he smiled. Laying there he held her, watching her every move. Even if it was just the slightest movement. **

"**I really should call Colleen."**

"**Just five more minutes?"**

"**Only five?"**

"**You could stay."**

"**I can't stay Mom would kill me,"**

"**I mean forever."**

"..."

**Her brown eyes looked at him, confused as she propped herself up on her elbows. **

"**If I Choose to stay with you, IF I do then what's going to happen to me when you figure out that you don't want me around or I'm annoying or anything."**

"**It won't happen."**

"**Why's that?"**

"**Trust me Cat, It Won't Happen."**

**She smiled as she kissed him as she moved so she was sitting on him, looking up at her he was slightly surprised. She was being a little more friendly in that mini skirt than she parable though, or he thought she knew. Shaking his head he sat up so their faces were mere centimeters apart. **

"**Lets find you a pay phone."**

**She kissed him quickly before hopping to her feet, walking her down the street her arm in his. It almost like he was showing off his most prized possession, or what he her prize possession? Eater way the two couldn't seem happier together, the only problem was the time was cut short as the dark olive Nova pulled in front of them. **

**An angry redhead stared out the window as he popped the door open for her to get in, looking back at Runt she smiled and kissed him. **

"**See you soon?"**

"**Always."**

**Though three little words wished to escape her crimson lips she held her tong. Looking at her brother as she got into the car, the puppy already at her feet. **

"**Cat."**

"**Before you start we didn't do anything. He didn't touch me he didn't do anything other than lay there with me."**

"**That's not what this is about."**

"**Huh?"**

"**It's about Amber."**

"**What happened? Is she okay?"**

"**No, she's sick."**

"**How bad."**

"**Pretty bad."**

"**is there?"**

"**No."**

"..."

"**Cat?"**

"..."

"**Cat look mom's with her now as is dad, there's nothing no one can do other than hope for the best."**

**Looking out the window she pulled the puppy to her lap stairing at the world fly past the window. Why couldn't it just be the normal lecture the odd little sister on running away for the night and getting drunk day?**

**A sigh escaped the half blonds lips as they pulled into the driveway. **

"**By the way, you spent the night at Colleen's and you two had a little party over her house."**

**The tanned redhead said as he got out of the car closing the door and began to make his way back to the house. Sitting there Catori could fell the emotions swell up in her, her eyes began to glaze over as she held the small dog in her arms getting out of the car she took a long deep breath, it was time to had in to the lions den.**

_**Authors Note**_

**Though this Fiction is based on X-men all the charters in it so far are all Original and belong to me. Eventually there may/will be X-men Cannon Charters in this just none as of yet. **


End file.
